


The Rocky Horror Picture Show |A Supernatural AU|

by Pellegrino117



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, M/M, The Rocky Horror Picture Show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pellegrino117/pseuds/Pellegrino117
Summary: In this cult classic, sweethearts Dean and Castiel, stuck with a flat tire during a storm, discover the eerie mansion of Dr. Lucifer, a transvestite scientist. As their innocence is lost, Dean and Castiel meet a houseful of wild characters, including a rocking biker and a creepy butler. Through elaborate dances and rock songs, Lucifer unveils his latest creation: a muscular man named "Sam."





	1. Science Fiction Double Feature

_At the late-night, double-feature_

_Picture Show_

_In the back row_

_At the late-night, double-feature_

_Picture Show_

_I want to go._

_To the late night double feature_

_Picture Show._

This story begins in a small church. The newly married couple walk out of the church. Kevin and Dean move off to the side allowing the various females to bombard Jo to look at the shiny new ring on her finger.

"Well Dean, I guess we made it huh." Dean glances over at Cas who is standing awkwardly by the door while Jo shoved her left hand into his face.

Yeah we have. You and Jo have been almost inseparable ever since you sat in on Bobby's refresher lectures." Kevin smiled.

"I really didn't expect to meet someone like that when I showed up. I didn't really want to show up either. Bobby definitely made those courses worth it."

"Yeah, Cas and I are both good friends with him. We drove over to see him last vacation." Dean glances over again seeing Jo getting ready to throw the bouquet.

Dean watched as Jo swung her arms and tossed the bouquet over her head. Cas didn't make a move to catch it yet it landed in his arms. Kevin nudges Dean.

"It looks like you might be next." Kevin chuckles before moving towards the car to help his bride in.

"Yeah I guess." He smiles when Cas turns to him and tilts his head.

Dean turned as Cas approached to watch the car drive down the dirt driveway. The other guests begin to disperse as Dean and Cas continued to watch the car.

The Family that runs the church stand outside the church doors. The youngest moves inside, while the minister, a tall blond man, continues to stand on the small churches steps.

"Hey Cas."

"Yes Dean."

"You caught the bouquet." Dean mumbles

"You know what that means."

"What does it mean Dean." Dean clears his throat.

"It means you are going to get married soon." Cas' eyes shine a little bit at that.

Dean lets out a shuttering breath and walk towards the church and pushes the doors open. The minister and a short man with golden hair step to the left while the women with long light brown hair steps off to the right.

Dean walks into the church followed by Cas. The family walks through the door and shuts them.

"Cas, I don't know how to go about this." Dean continues to walk to the front of the church.

"Go about what Dean." They both stop in front of the altar.

Dean closes his eyes before sinking to the ground on one knee.

"Are you alright Dean?" Dean nods and reaches into his pocket.

"Cas, Will you marry me?" Cas smiles and nods as he allows Dean to slip the ring on his finger.

Dean stands and walks towards the door.

"Come on Cas lets go home."


	2. Frankenstein Place

Tall book cases line the walls of the small study. A large desk sits in the middle. A large chair swivels around to reveal a small disheveled man. Despite his looks the man was a well known Criminologist that was task with a very special case.

"I would like if I may to take you on a strange journey."

He stands and moves to a shelf and selects a book titled "The Dakota Affair." He sits and puts on his glasses.

"It seemed a fairly ordinary night when Dean Winchester and his fiancee Castiel Novak left Kansas that late November evening to visit Dr. Bobby Singer, ex. tutor and now friend of both of them. It's true there were dark storm clouds, heavy, black and pendulous, toward which they were driving. It's true also that the spare tire they were carrying was badly in need of some air. But they being normal kids and on a night out, well they were not going to let a storm spoil the events of their evening. On a night out."

He closes the book after marking the page of the large book. He gingerly leans across the desk. Resting his arm on the dark wood. Thunder cracked loudly outside as he prepared to speak again.

"It was a night out they were going to remember for a very long time."

~~~~~~~~~

It was stormy night as they drove through the winding roads towards Dr. Singers home.

"Thats the third motorcycle I've seen so far Dean."

"They're dumbasses if you ask me." Cas sighed.

"God dammit." Dean slams on the brakes when they come across a dead end.

"Don't use my fathers name in vain Dean." Cas scolded.

"We must have taken the wrong turn." Dean grumbled as he put the impala in reverse. They only made it a few yards before the sound of tire exploding filled there ears.

"FUCK." Dean yelled as he slammed his hands into he steering will.

"No service. I have to walk for help."

"I'll come with you."

"You sure."

"Of course."

"Alright come on then. I saw a castle a few miles back." Dean steps out of the car. Castiel follows, instructed to stay close.

By the time they reach the mysterious castle, rain is dripping down there faces.

"Come on they might have a phone we can use." Dean pulls Cas of the road and into the long driveway.

~~~~~~~~

The disheveled man leans forward quickly.

"And so it seemed that fortune had smiled on Dean and Castiel and that they had found the assistance that their plight required - or had they?"

~~~~~~~~

They see a cell-like window near a massive lighted window. A tortured face appears squinting into the darkness. He looks familiar but neither of the boys notice. They approach the large doors and the face disappear.

Cracks of thunder and lightning rung out through the night. Cas looked around as Dean pounded on the door.

The door opens. Loud music is heard in the background as if there is a party going on in the distance.

A short man with golden hair in a butlers outfit peaks out of the door. He's hunched over making Dean tower over him.

"Hello." The servant speaks. His voice is monotone as he looks over both of the men.

 "Uh - oh - My name is Dean. And this is Castiel. I wondered if you could help us. Our car has broken down about two miles up the road. Do you have a phone we might use?"

The servant looks over them both again before speaking.

"You're wet."

"Yes, it's raining very heavily." Cas speaks.

"Yes." Dean says quickly.

"Yes" 

Dean glances back at the row of cars in the driveway then back at the man in the doorway.

"I think you had better both come inside."

Cas thanks him. The man walks into the house slowly leaving Dean and Cas to follow him inside.


	3. A Special Evening

They arrive at a hallway at the bottom of the stairs. Another servant, Azriel, who bears a striking physical resemblance to Gabriel is vacuuming the stairs.

Castiel steps over the wire for the vacuum.

"Are you having a party."

"No. You've arrived on a rather special night. It's one of the master's affairs." Gabriel answers.

"Lucky him."

"He's lucky."

Cas and Dean jumps at the sound of Azriels voice.

"You're lucky, I'm lucky, we're all lucky."

The maid waltzs down the stair and touches Gabriels arm and smirks. Music begins to play as Dean reaches over to grab Cas' hand protectively.

_**"It's astounding** _

_**Time is fleeting** _

_**Madness takes its toll** _

_**But listen closely** _

_**Not for very much longer** _

_**I've got to keep control."** _

Azriel gives Gabriel a strange signal as Gabriel begins to dance.

_**"I remember doing the Time Warp."** _

Dean and Cas look at the man in amazement.

_**"Drinking those moments when** _

_**The blackness would hit me."** _

Azriel takes in a deep breath and smiles.

_**"And the void would be calling."** _

They follow Gabriel and Azriel onto a balcony of a huge black and silver ballroom. In the body of the room are the guests. They are the people Dean and Cas passed on the road. They are all dressed in strange, and elegant evening wear.  A party spirit prevails, they throw their arms out in a plea to Gabriel on the balcony.

_**"Let's do the Time Warp again."** _

Cas inches closer to Dean, somewhat startled by the peoples actions.

**_"Let's do the Time Warp again."_ **

~~~~~~~~

The criminologist, also known as Chuck, stands from his chair to a wall where he pulls down a chart with dance steps on it and points to it.

"It's just a jump to the left."

~~~~~~~~

The guests follow suit.

_**"And a step to the right."** _

~~~~~~~~

Chuck points to the next step.

"With your hands on your hips."

~~~~~~~~

**_"You bring your knees in tight._ **

**_But it's the pelvic thrust._ **

**_They really drive you insane._ **

**_Let's do the Time Warp again."_ **

Dean and Cas try to sneak away and run to the door but Azriel has blocked the way with the vacuum with the cleaning attachment still in her hand.

**_"It's so dreamy_ **

**_Oh, fantasy free me_ **

**_So you can't see me_ **

**_No not at all._ **

**_In another dimension."_ **

She forces them backwards towards the balcony.

**_"With voyeuristic intention._ **

**_Well secluded I see all_ **

**_With a bit of a mind flip_ **

**_You're into the time slip_ **

**_Nothing will ever seem the same."_ **

They are back at the balcony.

**_"You're spaced out on sensation._ **

**_Like you're under sedation."_ **

They force Dean and Cas into the Ballroom proper.

**_"Let's do the Time Warp again."_ **

Dean and Cas are completely dismayed.

**_"Let's do the Time Warp again."_ **

Charlie, a young girl, stands with the band at the end of the room.

**_"Well I was walking down the street_ **

**_Just having a think_ **

**_When a snake of a guy_ **

**_Gave me an evil wink._ **

**_Well it shook me up_ **

**_It took me by surprise_ **

**_He had a pick-up truck_ **

**_And the Azazel's eyes_ **

**_He stared at me_ **

**_And I felt a change_ **

**_Time meant nothing_ **

**_Never would again._ **

**_Let's do the Time Warp again._ **

**_Let's do the Time Warp again."_ ** **_  
_ **

~~~~~~~~

Chuck Joins in.

"It's just a jump to the left."

~~~~~~~~

**_"And then a step to the right."_ **

~~~~~~~~

Chuck is on the desk.

"With your hands on your hips."

~~~~~~~~

**_"You bring your knees in tight._ **

**_But it's the pelvic thrust._ **

**_That really drives you insane._ **

**_Let's do the Time Warp again._ **

**_Everyone reverses direction._ **

**_Let's do the Time Warp again."_ **

Then all the guests fall to floor.

Dean and Cas slowly walk out of the room. Behind them a elevator is slowly going down. A figure in a black cloak and stiletto - beating time to a rhythm the band has started playing.

"Can we leave."

"Calm own Cas."

"Just ask the butler. I don't like it here."

The guests rise, staring mesmerized at the lift. Cas sees the shoe,and  looks up at the face of its owner and grasps Deans hand a little harder.


	4. The Doctor Is In

The figure turns and throws open lift cage door. Though all Cas can focus on is the bright red lipstick on the figures face.

**_"How do you do._ **

**_I see you've met my faithful handyman._ **

**_He's a little brought down -_ **

**_Because when you knocked_ **

**_He thought you were the candyman."_ **

Gabriel scowls.

**_"Don't get strung out by the way_ **

**_that I look."_ **

Lucifer strides across the Ballroom to the throne.

**_"Don't judge a book by its cover_ **

**_I'm not much of a man_ **

**_By the light of day_ **

**_But by night I'm one hell of a lover."_ **

Lucifer lets the cloak fall onto the throne, which reveals his revealing attire.

The guests scream.

**_"I'm just a sweet Transvestite_ **

**_From Transexual Transylvania."_ **

He waltzs back over to Dean and Cas.

**_"Let me show you around, maybe play you a sound_ **

**_You look like you're both pretty groovie."_ **

He circles them and forces them into the Ballroom.

**_"Or if you want something visual_ **

**_not too abysmal._ **

**_We could take in an old Steve Reeves movie."_ **

Lucifer ignores Dean when he tries to circle him and greets his other guests.

"I'm glad we caught you at home. Could we use your phone. We don't want to be any worry. We'll just say where we are. Then go back to the car."

Lucifer turns on them and smirks.

**_"You got caught with a flat_ **

**_Well how about that_ **

**_Well babies don't you panic_ **

**_By the light of the night_ **

**_It'll seem alright_ **

**_I'll get you a satanic mechanic."_ **

Lucifer turns his back on Dean and Cas and walks through the sea of guests to the other side of the room as streamers fall.

**_"I'm just a sweet transvestite_ **

**_From Transexual Transylvania."_ **

Lucifer motions toward them.

**_"Why dont'cha stay for the night."_ **

"Night" Gabriel and Azriel whisper from there spots next to Lucifer.

**_"Or maybe a bite_** "

"Bite"

**_"I could show you my favourite obsession_ **

**_I've been making a man_ **

**_With long hair and a tan_ **

**_And he's good for relieving my tension._ **

**_I'm just a sweet transvestite_ **

**_From Transexual Transylvania."_ **

Lucifer stands abruptly from the throne and struts to the elevator.

**_"I'm just a sweet transvestite."_ **

"Sweet Transvestite" The guests reply.

**_"From Transexual Transylvania."_ **

"Transylvania"

**_"So come up to the Lab._ **

**_And see what's on the slab._ **

**_I see you shiver with antici-."_ **

Cas leans forward a little bit.

**_"-pation._ **

**_But maybe the rain_ **

**_Is really to blame_ **

**_So I'll remove the cause_ **

**_But not the symptom."_ **

On the last chord the elevator disappeared and the guest applaud.

Gabriel close in on Dean and Cas. They remove Dean and Cas' wet clothes.

Charlie moves down from the bandstand and crosses over towards them. She watches as the two men get undressed.

"Slowly, slowly. It's too nice a job to rush." She smiles.

After they are in nothing but their underwear the whole stays deadly quiet while the others stare.


	5. The Laboratory

As the silence becomes almost unbearable Cas leans towards Dean to whisper into his ear.

"Dean I don't like this."

"Don't worry Cas we'll wait until theres a opening and we will get out of here I promise."

Dean turns when he feels eyes on him. When he looks Charlie is staring at his boxer briefs.

"You are very lucky to be invited up to Lucifer's laboratory. Some people would give their right arm for the privilege."

Gabriel opened the cage doors to the elevator. The other guests rush towards them looking for ways to wedge into the elevator.

"People like you maybe." Dean grumbles.

"I've seen it." Charlie sasses.

Charlie shoves them lightly them to the elevator.

Gabriel throws two people to the floor to make room for them.

He slams the cage door.

The two discarded bodies cry and claw at the cage door as the lift moves off under Gabriel's control. Dean and Cas mush together, getting as close as they can 

"Is he - Lucifer - is he your husband?" Castiel asks. Azriel shares a look with Gabriel.

"The Master is not yet married. Nor do I think he ever will be. We are simply his servants."

"Oh."

The elevator grinds to a halt. They have arrived at the laboratory.

As soon as the door open Gabriel walks towards Lucifer, who is now in a surgeons outfit, and handed him a glass of champagne.

"Azriel, Charlie, go and assist Gabriel."

As he speaks their names each one steps forward out of the elevator. They go to Gabriel behind the tank.

"I will entertain...ah..." Lucifer pause since he has yet to learn their names. They both reluctantly step out of the elevator

"I'm Dean and thats Castiel." Lucifer takes Castiels hand gingerly and gives it a small kiss.

"Encante....How nice. And what charming underclothes you both have." Just then Gabriel appears with what a looks like two lab coats.

"But here, put these on. They'll make you feel less vulnerable.

Lucifer turns but continues talking to Dean and Cas.

"It's not often we receive visitors here. Let alone offer them hospitality.

"Hospitality! All we wanted to do was use your phone."

"Don't be ungrateful Dean."

"Ungrateful! We ar standing naked in a room full of strange people."

The room falls silent. All eyes are on Lucifer, waiting for his reaction. A smirk breaks on his face.

"How forceful you are Dean. Such a perfect specimen of manhood. So dominant." The girls giggle from behind lucifer

"You must be awfully proud of him Castiel."

"Yes."

"Do you have any tattoos Dean."

"None of your business." Dean snaps.

After Dean answers all is quiet again until Gabriel approaches Lucifer and touches his shoulder.

"Everything is in readiness, Master. We merely await your word." Lucifer nods and finishes his glass before handing it to Gabriel. Gabriel then moves to the large panel and Lucifer goes to the podium.

"Tonight...One, one, one. Can you hear me at the back? Tonight, my unconventional conventionists." Everyone in the room chuckles.

"Tonight you are to witness a breakthrough in biochemical research. And paradise is to be mine." The others applaud.

"It was strange the way it happened. One of those quirks of fate really. One of those moments when you seem irredeemably lost: you panic; you're trapped; your back's against the wall. There's no way out, and then suddenly, you get a break. All the pieces seem to fit into place. What a sucker you've been. What a fool. The answer was there all the time. It took a small accident to make it happen. An accident!"

"An accident." Charlie and Azriel whisper from Lucifers sides.

"That's how I discovered the secret. That elusive ingredient, that spark that is the breath of life. You see, Dean and Castiel, you are fortunate. For tonight is the night that my beautiful creature is destined to be born." Lucifer then pulls the cover from the tank.

"Throw open the switches on the sonic oscillator."

Gabriel fiddles with the panel

"And step up the reactor power input three more points." Gabriel presses a button three times then begins to unwind a wheel.

Lucifer watches excitedly from behind the tank as the chandelier is lowered. It spurts different colored liquids into the tank. The liquids bubble and change color. The thing inside begins to look like a human form. The liquids drain away and form begins to move. Lucifer climbs the ladder at one end of the tank, while Gabriel climbs the other.

The creature sits up, raises his arms, finally stands upright with both arms outstretched.

Gabriel removes the bandage from its head. The man looks at Gabriel then at Lucifer. With a gasp he leaps for the chandelier above. At the same time Gabriel is down the ladder making for the handle. He winds up the chandelier and the newly born creature.

Lucifer runs down the ladder and kicks Gabriel who starts to lower the chandelier. Lucifer climbs up the other steps to meet his creation coming down. Azriel and Charlie cross to the tank.

As the man gets level with him, Lucifer lunges for him but lands inside the tank. The man simultaneously abandons the chandelier, lands between Azriel and Charlie who now each have a pair of scissors with which they snip his arm and leg bandages.

Lucifer, in the tank behind the man, puts his arms round his neck. He spins away. Azriel and Charlie hang on to one end of his chest bandage so that it undoes as he goes. Now that his bandages are removed. He strikes a pose. Lucifer climbs out of the tank onto Gabriel's shoulders and tries pursue the man, but they fall.

~~~~~~~~

"Sam needed peace of mind. He didn't know he was doing just fine. He was the product of another time. And as for feeling down - Well that's not a crime."

~~~~~~~~

Lucifer starts chasing Sam as soon as he gets of Gabriel and the floor. Sam doesn't make it easy with his long legs as he runs about the lab as the strange guest look on with aw.

Sam then climbs up the ladder attached to the end of the tank nearest the bridal chambers and Lucifer is in a heap below. Gabriel is behind the tank and Azriel and Charlie in their positions in front of it. Lucifer picks himself up. Sam is sitting at the top of the ladder above him, with his perfect limbs near Lucifer's face.

"Well. That's no way to behave on your first day out." Sam pouts.

"But as you're such an exceptional beauty I'm prepared to forgive." Lucifer moves behind Sam to stand next to Gabriel behind the tank.

"I just love success."

"He is a credit to your genius, Master."

"Yes."

"A triumph of your will."

"Yes."

"He's ok." Charlie speaks.

"OK? I think we can do a little better than that. You." 

 He points at Cas "What do you think?"

"Well. I don't like men with with too much, hair."

"I didn't make him for you" Lucifer growls.

"He carries the Charles Atlas seal of approval....And he didn't even take the lessons."

Azriel & Gabriel collects Sam's presents, and place them in front of the podium. Charlie leads Sam down from the ladder. Lucifer smiles as Sam picks up one of the weights.

"In just seven days baby, I'll make you a man." Lucifer runs a hand down Sam's arm as he flexes his arms.

But no one notices right away that the refrigerator door had opened.


	6. The Delivery Boy

The large refrigeration unit door slowly opens, falling like a drawbridge. Inside is a wall of ice and many CocaCola bottles. Through these bursts an icy man riding a motor bike holding a guitar. Several guests don't move in time to the unexpected event and are crush by the wall of ice.

Charlie squeals. "Ash!"

"Stay cool baby."

"Who's Ash?"

"The delivery boy." Gabriel replies to Cas' question.

"His delivery wasn't good enough though."

Sam looks terrified. Charlie leaps onto the bike's seat and watches as Ash sings and dances around the room.

Charlie rushes to the switchboard, flicks a lighting switch and all the lights above the stairs start changing color. The people go crazy and rock and roll all over the staircase.

Charlie get pulled into a dance with Ash.

Even Gabriel and Azriel dance along.

**_"Hot patootie_ **

**_Bless my soul_ **

**_I really love that rock and roll"_ **

Lucifer is getting furious.

Ash slips onto the pedal starting the bike. He takes off and roars around the laboratory, even riding up and down the walls.

While everyone watch Ash speed around the room, Lucifer goes and grabs an ice pick. As soon as Ash stops Lucifer rushes at him and drives the ice pick through his chest. Charlie screams and screams and Cas looks away, burying his face in his chest. Lucifer stumbles away from Ash's body unconcerned with the previous event.

~~~~~~~~

Azriel is very bored and picking up ice cubes and placing them in the ice bucket.

"One from the vaults." Lucifer comments.

Gabriel drags Ash's dismembered body back into the fridge.

"And so perish all those who reject my love!" Sam cowers in fear.

"Oh no, my little Adonis - You're much too beautiful to be destroyed. He had a certain naive charm - but no muscle." Sam flexes and Lucifer all but squeals.

**_"But a deltoid_ **

**_And a bicep,_ **

**_A hot groin_ **

**_And a tricep_ **

**_Makes me - ooh -_ **

**_Shake._ **

**_Makes me want_ **

**_To take_ **

**_Charles Atlas_ **

**_By the ha-and._ **

**_In just seven days -_ **

**_Oh baby -_ **

**_I can make you a_ **

**_Ma-ha-ha-ha-haan._ **

**_I don't want no dissension_ **

**_Just dynamic tension._ **

**_In just seven days_ **

**_I can make you_ **

**_A ma-ha-ha-ha-haan._ **

**_In just seven days_ **

**_I can make you_ **

**_A ma-ha-ha-ha-haaan."_ **

Gabriel presses a button and a wall opens revealing a bridal suite done out in black silk. Lucifer leads Sam to the suite as the guests throw confetti.

~~~~~~~~

There are some people who say that life is an illusion, and that reality is simply a figment of our imaginations! If this is so, then Dean and Castiel are quite safe. However, the sudden departure of their host and his creation had left them feeling both apprehensive and uneasy. A feeling which grew as the other guests 'departed' and 'they' were shown to their separate rooms.

~~~~~~~~

Gabriel and Azriel stand by the monitor. They switch from channel to channel. 

Deans room pops up on the screen. He is looking at the TV monitor.

And Castiel sitting on the end of the bed. He lies back on the bed and switches off his bedside lamp.

Gabriel and Azriel smile at each other.

~~~~~~~~

Only a soft glow of moonlight from a barred window on the netting round his bed.

There is a knock at the door and Cas sits up.

"Who is it?" Dean's voice is heard from behind the door.

"It's only me, Cas."

"Come in."

A silhouette enters and crosses to the bed. It moves onto the bed behind the net curtain.

"Let me turn on the light."

"No, don't do that."

Cas doesn't listen, he switches on the light to reveal Lucifer.

"YOU!" Lucifer sits up.

"I'm afraid so, Castiel. But isn't it nice?" Cas beats his chest with his clenched fists.

"What have you done with Dean?"

"Nothing. Why, do you think I should?"

"You tricked me."

"I know. But it wasn't all bad was it? In fact, I think you found it quite pleasurable. Mmmmm so soft, so sensual." Lucifer keeps trying to capture his lips.

"Oh - Oh - no - stop - I mean help. I - Dean - Oh." Castiel yells.

"DEAN."

Lucifer places a finger on his lips.

"Ssssh. Dean's probably asleep by now. Do you want him to see you like this?"

"Like this. It's your fault. You're to blame. I was saving myself."

"Well, I'm sure you're not spent yet." He switches off the light.

~~~~~~~~

Gabriel and Azriel stare intently at the screen.

They smile at each other.

~~~~~~~~

"Promise you won't tell Dean."

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

~~~~~~~~

Sam is chained to the bed sleeping in the bridal suite. Gabriel and Azriel are still in the laboratory. Sam stirs in his sleep, making tiny sounds in his sleep

Gabriel walks across to the door and stares at the sleeping body. His eyes are full of hate. He looks at Azriel. She nods to him. He releases the chains and Sam stirs.

Gabriel picks up a candelabra from the bedside table and taunts Sam causing him to jump out of the bed, fear evident on his face. Gabriel continues to push the candelabra in his face. Sam crashes through the laboratory doors and escapes. Gabriel turns to Azriel who is now standing in the doorway.

Gabriel puts down the candelabra and they move their arms upwards against each other until they grasp hands.

~~~~~~~~

A knock at the door.

Dean opens it cautiously and allows a shadowy figure to move across the room to the bed.

"Dean, I don't like it here." Dean grabs his hand and kisses it.

"Don't worry Dean, we'll be gone by morning."

He gently lays him down on the bed and attempts to caress him.

"Dean, we should wait." Dean sits up.

"Alright Cas." The shadow rolls over.

"Maybe we could try it this way."

"Sure Cas."

Dean reaches out to the light.

"No, don't put on the l..."

Dean switches on the bedside lamp an realises he is making love to Lucifer wearing a wig matching Cas' hair color.

"You son of a bitch!"

"I'm afraid so, Brad. But wasn't it nice?" Dean grabs Lucifer around the throat.

"What you do to Cas."

"Nothing. Why do you think I should?"

Dean lets him go and turns away.

"You tricked me. I wouldn't have -"

"I know, but it wasn't all bad was it? I think you found it quite pleasurable. Oh so soft. So sensual."

"Ahhh - no - stop - I mean Cas." Dean yells.

"CAS!"

"Shush. Castiel's probably asleep by now. Do you want him to see you like this?"

"Like how? It's your fault."

"Oh come on, Dean, admit it. It was enjoyable, wasn't it? There's no crime in giving yourself over to pleasure. Oh Dean, you have wasted so much time already. Castiel needn't know, I won't tell her."

"You promise you won't tell?"

"On my mother's grave."

Suddenly the shadows are illuminated by the monitor as an image of Gabriel appears on the screen above the bed.

 "Master, Sam has broken his chains and vanished. The new playmate is loose and in the castle grounds. Azriel has just released the dogs." Lucifer is getting carried away.

"I'm coming."


	7. Touch Me

Chuck leans back in his chair.

"If" and "Only", two small words. Words which kept repeating themselves again and again in Castiel's thoughts. But it was too late to go back now. It was as if he were riding a giant tidal wave. It would be folly to fight against it. Her only chance would be to ride it out - adapt - and perhaps also to survive.

~~~~~~~~

Cas passed around the tank which is covered by a cloth. He becomes aware of the sound of someone crying inside. He pulls the cloth back to reveal Sam lying in the tank - exhausted and bleeding.

Sam looks miserable.

"Yes. I see why you come back here. It's your place of security." cas move towards the screens

"What have they done with Dean?" He switches between channels on the monitor. Looking through various empty rooms.

Until finally he switches into Dean's bedroom and sees Dean sitting on the end of the bed and Lucifer lying asleep on the bed.

Cas turns back to Sam. Sam smiles helplessly at Cas and he move away from the monitors and back to Sam.

"Oh Dean. How could you?" Cas sighs then he notices Sam's wounds.

"You're hurt. Did they do this to you?" Sam nods.

"Here, lie down. I'll dress your wounds." Sam smiles at him

A new expression crosses his face.

~~~~~~~~

"Emotion". Mental agitation - an excited state of." Chuck glances up.

It is also an irrational and powerful master and from what Castiel had witnessed on the monitor, there seemed to be little doubt that she was indeed its slave.

~~~~~~~~

Charlie and Azriel are watching the monitor from Charlies room.

"Tell us about it, Castiel." They both giggle.

~~~~~~~~

Sam was lying on the operating table. Cas was dabbing his wounds.

**_"I was feeling done in_ **

**_Couldn't win_ **

**_I'd only ever kissed before"_ **

~~~~~~~~

"You mean she-"

"Uh Huh."

~~~~~~~~

**_"I thought there's no use getting_ **

**_Into heavy petting._ **

**_It only leads to trouble_ **

**_And seat wetting._ **

**_Now all I want to know_ **

**_Is how to go_ **

**_I've tasted blood_ **

**_And I want more_ **

**_I'll put up no resistance_ **

**_I want to stay the distance_ **

**_I've got an itch to scratch_ **

**_And I need assistance."_ **

Sam grabs Sam's hands and places them on him.

**_"Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me._ **

**_I wanna be dirty._ **

**_Thrill me, chill me, fulfil me._ **

**_Creature of the night._ **

**_Then if anything grows_ **

**_While you pose,_ **

**_I'll oil you up_ **

**_And rub you down."_ **

~~~~~~~~

Down, down down.

~~~~~~~~

**_"And that's just one small fraction_ **

**_Of the main attraction_ **

**_You need a friendly hand._ **

**_Oh, and I need action._ **

**_Touch-a touch-a touch-a, touch me._ **

**_I wanna be dirty._ **

**_Thrill me, chil me, fulfil me._ **

**_Creature of the night."_ **

~~~~~~~~

Charlie and Azriel continue to watch giggling and making fun of Cas as he sings.

**_"Touch-a touch-a touch-a, touch me."_ **

"I wanna be dirty."

**_"Thrill me, chill me, fulfil me."_ **

"Creature of the night."

~~~~~~~~

**_"Oh, touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me._ **

**_I wanna be dirty._ **

**_Thrill me chill me, fulfil me - oh -_ **

**_Creature of the night._ **

**_Creature of the ni-i-ight."_ **

Castiel and Sam in each other's arms hear another scream in the distance.

Just outside the laboratory Lucifer is chasing Gabriel with a whip. Dean is following.

Gabriel rushes into the lift and presses the button desperately but Lucifer follows him and so does Dean. They finally reach the laboratory and Gabriel slides across the laboratory floor escaping Lucifer's whip.

"Mercy." Gabriel shouts.

"How did it happen? I understood you were to be watching." Gabriel gets to his feet keeping a careful eye on the whip hand.

"I was only away for a minute Master."

"Well, see if you can find him on the monitor."

Gabriel switches channels on the monitor. An image of a middle-aged professorial man in a wheelchair appears. The man is outside the castle, peering around the trees stealthily.

"Master, we have a visitor." Lucifer and Dean crowd around the monitor.

"Holy shit Bobby."

"You know this earth-, this person."

"He's an old friend of mine."

"I see. So this wasn't simply a chance meeting. You came here with a purpose."

"I told you, my car broke down." On the monitor the stranger looks very shifty.


	8. A Visitor

Lucifer looks Dean hard in the eye.

"I was telling the truth." Dean argues.

"I know what you told me, Dean."

"But this Dr. Robert Singer. His name is not unknown to me."

"He was a Science Teacher at Souix Falls High."

"And now he works for your Government, doesn't he, Dean? He's attached to the Bureau of Investigation of that which you call U.F.O's. Isn't he, Dean?"

"He might be. I don't know." Dean shrugs.

"Hmmmm. He'll be in the Zen Room."

Lucifer is still uneasy about it.

"Well, let's ask him."

Lucifer throws a switch marked "Triple contact electro magnet". Dr. Singer's wheelchair speeds through corridors, rooms and doors and ends up clamped to the electro magnet in the laboratory.

"Bobby!"

"Dean! What are you doing here?" Lucifer releases the electro magnet. The wheelchair hits the floor.

"Don't play games, Dr Scott. You know very well what Dean Winchester's doing here. It was part of your plan was it not that he, and his male, should check the layout for you. Well, unfortunately for you all there's to be a change of plans. I'm sure you're adaptable, Dr. Singer. I know Dean is." Dean looks embarrassed.

"I can assure you that Dean's presence comes as a complete surprise to me. I came to find Ash."

"Ash? I've seen him. He's..." Lucifer interrupts quickly.

"Ash? What do you know of Ash, Dr. Singer?"

"I happen to know a great deal about a lot of things. You see Ash happens to be my nephew."

"Dr. Singer." A stifled gasp is heard from Cas behind the curtain.

Lucifer is surprised. Lucifer crosses the room and pulls back the curtain to reveal Cas and Sam.

"Cas!"

"Bobby!"

"Cas!"

"Sam!"

Sam reviles Lucifer with a look. He puts his arm around Castiel. Lucifer is appalled.

"Listen! I made you, and I can break you just as easily." Sam looks terrified. He takes his arm away from Sam.

"That's better."

A loud crash is heard. Azriel comes through the broken tiles with a gong in hand.

"Master, dinner is prepared."

Lucifer and Gabriel exchange a look.

"Excellent.  Dr. Singer you can sample the speciality of the house - roast loin of pork."

He gives Castiel, who is virtually naked, a searing look.

"Under the circumstances, formal dress is to be optional." And with that Lucifer leads his way to the elevator.


	9. Dinner is Served

"Food has always played a vital role in life's rituals. The breaking of bread - the last meal of the condemned man - and now this meal. However informal it might appear you can be sure there was to be very little 'bonhomie'."

~~~~~~~~

At the head of a large coffin shaped table sits Lucifer. An electric carver on the table in front of him. The table is laid for dinner and present are Cas & Dean on Lucifer's right, Bobby opposite him, Sam on Dr. Singer's right and between Sam and Lucifer, Charlie. 

They sit in silence as the double doors open. Azriel and Gabriel enter. Gabriel carries a large joint of meat, Azriel the wine, both of which they set down at the head of the table.

Gabriel and Azriel pour out the wine and return to the side of Lucifer who then rises.

"A toast to absent friends."

"Absent friends." Everyone replies

Lucifer starts to carve the meat. Everyone is quiet and only the buzzing of the electric carver is heard. Gabriel and Azriel distribute the slices, then return to their places.

"We came here to discuss Ash." Bobby speaks.

"Ash!" Charlie squeals but is silenced as Lucifer waves his hand.

"It's a rather tender subject.... Another slice anyone."

Everybody looks at their food carefully. Charlie slowly rises from the table.

"Excuse me." She rushes from the room with a ghastly cry.

"I knew he was in with a bad crowd. But it was worse than I imagined... Aliens!"

Dean and Cas look at each other, then at Bobby.

"Dr. Singer!"

"Go on, Dr. Singer." Dean looks offended.

"What exactly are you implying?" Lucifer threatens him with the knife.

"That's alright Dean."

"But Bobby..." Bobby silences Dean with a gesture.

Bobby is about to continue when Lucifer suddenly pulls away the tablecloth to reveal a glass coffin containing the decomposed remains of Ash.

Gabriel and Azriel laugh. Cas screams and runs to Sam who hugs him. Dean looks shocked. Bobby wheels back his wheelchair in disgust, Lucifer moves towards Sam.

"Oh Sam, how could you!" Cas runs out, Lucifer in pursuit. Sam smiles wanly.

Encouraged by this, Lucifer backhands Castiel.

**_"I'll tell you once,_ **

**_Won't tell you twice_ **

**_You'd better wise up_ **

**_Y'apple pie_ **

**_Don't taste too nice_ **

**_You'd better wise up."_ **

He runs out of room and down the corridor, Lucifer following him.

**_"I've laid the seed_ **

**_It should be all you need."_ **

Dean appears, pushing Bobby.

**_"You're as sensual_ **

**_As a pencil_ **

**_Wound up like an 'E' or first string"_ **

Cas arrives at door of laboratory. He can't open it allowing Lucifer to catch him.

**_"When we made it_ **

**_Did ya hear a bell ring?"_ **

The door opens, they fall through.

Cas rushes in, down the ramp, with Lucifer chasing after him.

**_"Y'got a block,  
_ **

**_Take my advice._ **

**_You'd better wise up."_ **

Lucifer has circled the tank and arrived at the control panel.

**_"The transducer."_ **

He slams the lever down.

**_"Will seduce yah."_ **

"My feet, I can't move my feet."

"My wheels - My God, I can't move my wheels."

"What the hell we're stuck."

"You are, so quake with fear, you tiny fools."

"We're trapped." Cas cries.

**_"It's something you'll_ **

**_Get used to._ **

**_A mental mind fuck_ **

**_Can be nice."_ **

"Oh!"

"You won't find earth people quite the easy mark you imagine. This sonic transducer - it is, I suppose, some kind of audio-vibratory, physiomolecular transport device...."

"You mean..." Dean asks.

"Yes Dean. It's something we ourselves have been working on. But it seems our friend here has found a way of perfecting it. A device which is capable of breaking down solid matter and then projecting it through space, and - who knows - perhaps even time itself!"

"You mean he's gonna send us to another planet?" Cas yells from his spot.

Lucifer leaps off the tank to the floor.

**_"Planet._ **

**_Schmanet._ **

**_Dammit."_ **

Lucifer circles Cas, testing her thighs. Dean struggles in vain.

**_"You'd better wise up,_ **

**_You'd better wise up,_ **

**_Build your thighs up._ **

**_You'd better wise up."_ **

~~~~~~~~

"Then she cries out -"

~~~~~~~

"STOP!" He cried so loudly that Lucifer staggers backwards towards the control panel.

Azriel and Gabriel enter through the hole in the tiles. They march to behind the tank and then the control panel.

Lucifer signals to Azriel. Azriel's hand goes to the transducer switch.

Dean is turned into a statute.

"You better not hurt him Lucifer." Lucifer signals and Bobby is stone.

Then Castiel.

"My God! I can't take any more of this - first you spurn me for Ash, then you cast him off like an old overcoat for Sam. You chew people up and then spit them out - I loved you, do you hear me -I LOVED YOU - And what did it get me - I'll tell you - a big nothing. You're like a sponge. You take, take, take, take! You drain others of their love and emotions. Well, I've had enough. You've got to choose between me and Sam - so named because of the rocks in his head."

Lucifer throws a switch, and Charlie turns to stone.

"It's not easy having a good time." He sighs. He crosses over to Gabriel and Azriel.

"Even smiling makes my face ache." Gabriel and Azriel nod sympathetically. He lies on the operating table. They massage.

"My children turn on me. Sam's behaving just as Ash did. Maybe I made a mistake in splitting his brain between the two of them.

"When will we return to Transylvania?" Azriel asks as she rubs his temples.

"I grow weary of this world."

"Azriel, I am indeed grateful to both you and your brother Gabriel - you have both served me well - loyalty such as yours must be rewarded and you will discover when the mood takes me I can be quite generous." Azriel betrays her resentment by digging her fingernails into his neck.

"I ask for nothing, Master." Lucifer leaps up from the table.

"And you shall receive it - in abundance. Come. We are ready for the floor show. Our guests will be growing restless." The lift moves downwards.

Left alone in the laboratory Azriel and Gabriel smile at each other. They move there arms against each others up towards the ceiling before leaving through the secret passage.


	10. The Floor Show

"And so, by some extraordinary coincidence - fate it seems had decided that Dean and Castiel should keep that appointment with their friend Dr. Bobby Singer. But it was to be in a situation which none of them could have possibly foreseen. And just a few hours after announcing their engagement, Dean and Castiel had both tasted forbidden fruit. This in itself was proof that their host was a man of little morals - and some persuasion. What further indignities were they to be subjected to? And what of the sonic transducer and floor show that had been spoken of? What indeed? From what had gone before, it was clear that this was to be no picnic."

~~~~~~~~

Lush velvet curtain drape against stage. Lucifer is enjoying dressing the statues which are now on stage. Each one is lovingly fitted with extravagant variations on the stocking and suspender belt variety of his own fantasies. Once they are all dressed Lucifer move towards a switch.

Lucifer pulls a switch and the curtains open.

Red velvet curtains open to reveal statues in front of silver drapes. The floor is covered with a light mist. Lucifer beams and pulls lever.

Charlie's statue comes to life.

**_"It was great when it all began_ **

**_I was a regular Luci fan._ **

**_But it was over when he had the plan_ **

**_To start working on a muscle-man._ **

**_Now the only thing that gives me hope_ **

**_Is my love of a certain dope_ **

**_Rose tints my world keeps me_ **

**_Safe from my trouble and pain."_ **

Lucifer switches. Sam leaps to life.

**_"I'm just seven hours old_ **

**_Truly beautiful to behold_ **

**_And somebody should be told_ **

**_My libido hasn't been controlled_ **

**_Now the only thing I've come to trust_ **

**_Is an orgasmic rush of lust_ **

**_Rose tints my world keeps me_ **

**_Safe from my trouble and pain."_ **

Dean begins to move.

**_"It's beyond me_ **

**_Help me Mommy_ **

**_I'll be good you'll see_ **

**_Take this dream away_ **

**_What's this, let's see_ **

**_I feel sexy_ **

**_What's come over me_ **

**_Here it comes again."_ **

Cas animates. He behaves like a sex god, completely out of control, as if performing in a burlesque show.

**_"I feel released_ **

**_Bad times deceased_ **

**_My confidence increased_ **

**_Reality is here_ **

**_The game has been disbanded_ **

**_My mind has been expanded_ **

**_It's a gas that Frankie's landed_ **

**_His lust is so sincere."_ **

At the top of the staircase Lucifer appears bathed in light. He wears a dazzling version of the national costume and a cloak which billows in the breeze from a wind machine. He is reminiscent of a 30's film star.

**_"What ever happened to Fay Wray  
_ **

**_That delicate satin-draped frame_ **

**_As it clung to her thigh_ **

**_How I started to cry_ **

**_For I wanted to be dressed just the same."_ **

The floor opens to reveal a swimming pool glistening with chlorine and glitter. He beckons the four. In their drugged state they comply with his every wish.

**_"Give yourself over to absolutely pleasure  
_ **

**_Swim the warm waters of sins of the flesh_ **

**_Erotic nightmares_ **

**_Beyond any measure_ **

**_And sensual daydreams_ **

**_To treasure forever."_ **

Lucifer enters the pool.

**_"Can't you just see it._ **

**_Can't you just see it."_ **

They begin to immerse themselves in the pool.

**_"Don't dream it. Be it."_ **

Bobby stays off to the side observing the orgy occurring in the pool.

"Ach, we've got to get out of this trap before this decadence saps our wills. I've got to be strong and try to hang on. Or else my mind, may well snap."

The wind machine blows the blanket from his lap revealing his legs, stockings and a suspender belt. As in a miracle he can walk again.

**_"Und my life will be lived,_ **

**_For the thri-i-i-i-ill..."_ **

Dean surfaces, his face betraying consternation.

**_"It's beyond me_ **

**_Help me Mo-ommy."_ **

He is pulled back into the pool.

A thrilled Cas now emerges.

"God bless Lilly Saint Cyr."

Lucifer breaks through the water on a lift from Sam.

**_"My my my my_ **

**_I'm a wild and an untamed thing._ **

**_I'm a bee with a deadly sting._ **

**_Get a hit and your mind goes ping._ **

**_Your heart'll thump and your blood will sing._ **

**_So let the party and the sounds rock on._ **

**_Gonna shake it till the life has gone._ **

**_Rose tint my world_ **

**_Keep me safe from my trouble and pain."_ **

Lucifer dives into the pool.

During the chorus the whole group are diving in and out of the pool in a frenetic water ballet.

**_"I'm a wild and an untamed thing_ **

**_I'm a bee with a deadly sting._ **

**_Get a hit and your mind goes ping_ **

**_Your heart'll thump and your blood will sing._ **

**_They emerge from the pool and form a kick line._ **

**_So let the part and the sounds rock on_ **

**_Gonna shake it till the life has gone._ **

**_Rose tint my world_ **

**_Keep me safe from my trouble and pain."_ **

The doors at the opposite end of the ballroom began to open.


	11. Curtain Close

Gabriel and Azriel, now dressed in military style space suits, face Lucifer from the opposite end of the ballroom.

They applaud slowly.

Gabriel has a ray gun.

Everyone occupying the stage look on with horror on there faces.

It's a showdown across the ballroom.

"Lucifer. It's all over. Your mission is a failure." Gabriel smiles, Lucifer looks stunned.

"Your life style's too extreme."

FRANK is guilt-stricken.

"I'm your new Commander. You are now my prisoner." Everyone scrambles away fro Lucifer.

"We return to Transylvania." He glances at Azriel and waves her off. "Prepare the transit beam." She nods and turns to leave.

"Wait! I can explain." Lucifer urges and moves slowly to center stage.

During the song he adjusts footlight controls to give him what effects he requires. The others help Lucifer out by singing from the wings. Charlie operates a spotlight.

Dean closes silver curtains.

**_"On the day I went away."_ **

_"Goodbye."_

**_"Was all I had to say"_ **

_"Now I,"_

**_"Want to come again and stay."_ **

"Oh my, my,"

**_"Smile and that will mean I may,"  
_ **

He kicks on cloud projection. Blue skies appear.

_**"I've seen blue skies** _

_**Through the tears in my eyes** _

_**And I realise** _

_**I'm going home** _

_**I'm going home"** _

Lucifer falls on his knees.

**_"Everywhere it's been the same"_ **

_"Feeling"_

**_"Like I'm outside in the rain"_ **

_"Wheeling"_

**_"Free to try and find a game"_ **

_"Dealing"_

**_"Cards for sorrow,_ **

**_Cards for pain."_ **

Bobby switches on wind machine.

**_"I've seen blue skies_ **

**_Through the tears in my eyes_ **

**_And I realise_ **

**_I'm going home_ **

**_I'm going home._ **

**_I'm going home."_ **

Azriel who during all this has been filing her nails, looks up at Lucifer who is in an attitude of supplication.

"How sentimental." She says blandly.

Gabriel moves slowly to the stage.

"And also presumptuous of you. You see when I said "we" were to return to Transylvania, I referred only to Azriel and myself." Lucifer looks appalled.

The other guests are deeply troubled, realising that they also are not part of the "We".

"You see, you are to remain here, in spirit anyway." He produces the ray gun.

"Great Heavens, that's a laser." Bobby gasps.

"Yes, Dr.Singer,  A laser capable of emitting a beam of pure anti-matter."

Dean steps forward.

"You mean you're going to kill him? What's his crime?"

"You saw what became of Ash. Society must be protected."

"Exactly, Dr. Singer. Now Lucifer, your time has come. Say goodbye to all this and hello to oblivion."

Lucifer raises himself to his full height.

"Do your worse - inferior one."

As Gabriel pulls the trigger, Charlie dashes between them. She crumples to the floor in a lifeless pile.

Gabriel fires again at Lucifer. Lucifer takes a leap for the rope on the curtain. The entire proscenium crashes under the weight. And Lucifer is crushed to death among the velvet and glittered facia.

Sam breaks down completely. Although he despised Lucifer, he was all he had in the world. He rushes to the body and cradles it in his arms.

Gabriel can stand no more. He fires a blast of laser beam at Sam who starts climbing the stairway towards the fox skyline.

Gabriel fires again and again. With the body of Lucifer in his arms, Sam beats on his chest and lets out a wild sound like a giant beast of the jungle.

Gabriel fires a beam. Sam climbs to the top of the Fox sculpture.

Gabriel keeps firing beams at Sam causing him to fall from the sculpture.

Sam and Lucifer crash to their deaths.

"Good God." Dean turns away towards Gabriel.

"Yes."

"You've killed them." Cas whispers.

Azriel has found the entire sequence of events quite distasteful.

"I thought you liked them. They liked you."

"They didn't like me. They never liked me."

"You did right." Bobby speaks.

"A decision had to be made."

"You're OK by me." Tries to comfort Gabriel.

"Dr. Singer I'm sorry about your nephew." Gabriel offers.

"Yes, well perhaps it was for the best."

"You must leave now Dr. Singer while it's still possible. We are about to beam the entire house back to the planet of transexual in the galaxy of Transylvania. Go now."

The guests flee down the ballroom and out the door.

We see the laughing figures of Gabriel and Azriel making a special sign to each other.

********

Dean and Castiel flee with Bobby following behind.

Gabriel and Azriel's laughter has subsided.

"Our noble mission is almost completed my most beautiful sister, soon we will return to the moon-drenched shores of our "androgenous" planet."

"Ah, sweet Transexual, land of night, to sing and dance once more to your dark refrains. To take that step to the right..."

"But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane."

"And our World will do the Time Warp again."

There is a huge explosion. The entire castle surrounded by a giant beam of light and then vanish into space.

Dean, Castiel, and Bobby's bodies are scattered on three sides surrounding a crater where the castle once was.

Its arid and deserted. There are remnants of Bobby's wheelchair, Ash's coffin and broken objects from the laboratory.

Dean, tattered and bleeding, lifts himself up.

**_"I've done a lot_ **

**_God knows I've tried_ **

**_To find the truth I've even lied_ **

**_But all I know is down inside."_ **

Bobby drags himself to his knees.

**_"I'm bleeding."_ **

Cas revives.

**_"And super heroes_ **

**_Come to feast_ **

**_To taste the flesh_ **

**_Not yet deceased_ **

**_And al I know_ **

**_Is still the beast"_ **

The trio begins to sing together

**_"Is feeding."_ **

The three of them stand shakily on the perimeter of the crater. All that is left is dust and sand and wind and the sun.

The trio sing a chorale of hopelessness.

********

The world has spun into a blur but focusses on a spinning globe of the earth on Chuck's desk. Chuck puts his hand on the globe, stopping it. He is standing over his lectern reading from his book like a preacher in a pulpit.

**_"And crawling on the planet's face_ **

**_Some insects called the human race_ **

**_Lost in time, and lost in space_ **

**_And meaning."_ **

He turns and goes to the door of the study.

He switches off the light.

"Meaning." Speaks a quiet voice.

He leaves the study, shutting the door.

It's almost dark in the study. Only a sinister glow inside the globe of the earth remains.

********

**_"Science Fiction - double-feature_ **

**_Lucifer has built and lost his creature_ **

**_Darkness has conquered Brad and Janet_ **

**_The servants gone to a distant planet_ **

**_Oh - at the late night double-feature_ **

**_Picture Show - I want to go - Ohh -_ **

**_To the late night double-feature picture show."_ **


End file.
